1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an LCD monitor of a video movie camera, and more particularly to a hinge for an LCD monitor by which the LCD monitor can be rotated about a horizontal axis and a vertical axis.
2. Description of Related Art
A video movie camera generally has an LCD monitor pivotally mounted at a left side. A user can turn outwards the LCD monitor to watch images during filming whereby the user can be sure of what is being recorded. The LCD monitor can be turned about a vertical axis and a horizontal axis for adjustment. However, the LCD monitor pivotally mounted on the camera by a conventional hinge cannot be stably positioned at desired positions, so that the user needs to hold the LCD monitor with one hand, which is very inconvenient. Moreover, the LCD monitor is not rotated very easily and smoothly.
Therefore, the invention provides a hinge for the LCD monitor to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.